Silant lovers
by Zandra97
Summary: This is right after Amane and Hikri are crowned Etoli. Everyone is at the congratulatory party except of course for Shizuma and Nagisa but what happens when Miyuki notices the absence of a certain blue haired girl?
1. Chapter 1

This is right after Amane and Hikri are crowned Etoli. Everyone is at the congratulatory party except of course for Shizuma and Nagisa but what happens when Miyuki notices the absence of a certain blue haired girl?

* * *

"Miyuki who are you looking for?" I snap out of the trance and look over to the new Etoli couple.

"Gomen I was looking for Suzsmi-san. I wanted to see if she was ok." They looked at each other puzzled. Amane shakes her head no but Hikri thinks real hard a

moment.

"Oh I saw her talking to Chikaru-sama some time ago maybe you could ask her" I smile brightly.

"Argito, oh and congdulations." I turn away from them in a little short of a skip, searching the crowd for Chikaru. She wasn't hard to find but she drifted around so

often that it took me quite some time to actually get close enough to talk to her.

"Chikaru-san" she turned from two giggling girls holding hands.

"President Rokujo. Is something the matter?"

"N-No I was just wondering if you have seen Suzsmi Tamao?" The grin slips from her face.

"She was upset about something but she left when I asked her about it."

"I see did she say where she was going?"

"No but if I where you I would check the lake, there is a tree she likes to wright under there." I smile. I take a glance behind her at her friends now intertwined on the

verge of falling.

"Argito! Uh are u going to stop them?" I point behind her and she just laughs.

"Don't worry they do that all the time now you go find Tamao." I turn to walk out but before I get to the door a loud crash fills the room. I look back to the to girls

still intertwined but on the floor. The only person not saying "GET A ROOM!" is Chikaru who is trying not to laugh as she helps them up to lead them from the hall. I

shake my head as I walk out and into the hall. It didn't take long for me to reach the silent banks of the lake. I looked around and seeing no one I go closer to the

water. The moon is reflected beautifully in the water, silence dignifies it until small cries drift to my ears. I follow them silently to a small clearing on the bank of the

lake. When I see Tamao she is laying on her back staring at the sky. She doesn't hear me coming or she just doesn't care but as I get closer silver tears paint her

face.

"Tamao?" she merely turns her head towards me then looks back to the sky. Her hand opens reveling a small razor blade. I jump the last few feet to her side and

snatch it out of her hand. I kneel by her side and pull her into my lap. She doesn't respond.

"TAMAO!" I grab her left arm covering my hand in a hot sticky liquid. Tears come to my eyes but I push them back. I stand picking up the small girl and run to the

dorms. No one is there so no questions are asked when I kick in my door. Gently I put Tamao on my bed and run for the first aid kit. After cleaning the cuts I wrap

them tightly in bandages. When I sit down at the desk I cover my mouth quietly sobbing into my hand. I don't know how long I sat there but a knock at the door

startles me out of my sadness.

"Ohyio?"

"What's wrong President Rokujo?" I try to stop crying enough to talk but I couldn't so I let Chikaru in. She gasped at the already blood soaked bandages on Tamao's

arm.

"What happened?" she sits on Shizuma bed and I just sit next to her sobbing. She wrapes her arms around me and slowly I calm down.

"I-I found her like this." She separates and looks at me calmly. She moves and begins changing the bandages.

"Well it stopped bleeding. That's good. Are you going to tell a sister?" she looks at me pleadingly. If I do Tamao will be sent away but if I don't she could do this

again.

"I am going to try and handle it first." Chikaru sighs and sits down next to me.

"Is that the best choice?" She looks unsure but I cant say anything.

"I don't know. We have no school tomorrow so I can talk to her." I move to sit beside her. I pull her hair back and find a red ribbon around her neck. As I realize who

its from I figure out why she did this. I untie it and drop it discusted to the floor.

"Well at least now we know why."

"Yes and if I know Shizuma those two wont be back till late." Chikaru stands to leave and I fallow her to the door.

"Will you keep this just between us for now?"

"Yes, but will you do when Nagisa returns?" I go to my desk and as neatly as possible right a letter. Then hand it to Chikaru.

"Give this to the sister please. If they will let me I will have Tamao staying in my room." Chikaru sighs but says nothing else. I shut the door and turn the lights off. I

change into my night gown and stand by the window. I wish I would have said something before this happened. Why didn't I? I look over and see Tamao's rhythmic

breathing. I walk to the bed side and sit on the edge of the bed. Then gently scooting Tamao over I lay down. I wrap my arms around her, trying not to cry again. I

don't want to her be up and about without me so this is ok. Right? I run my hand threw her hair. Its so soft and I cant help but be happy just having her close. What

tomorrow brings could be horrible but if I can help Tamao it will all be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured into the open widow and onto my face stirring me from my dreams. I opened my eyes slowly. Tamao was still right where she was last night fast asleep. I check the pulse in her neck to be sure only to find it normal. I role out of the bed trying not to disturb her. I look out the window briefly before gathering some clothes and jumping in the shower. I moved quicker than usual to make sure I got out before Tamao woke up. After I was dressed and ready I stepped out of the bathroom with my gaze right towards where Tamao should be. She was awake and sitting on the end of the bed. She had taken the gauges of and was running her fingers over the scabs on her arm. She was crying again but when I say her hand reach up for the ribbon that should have been there I cleared my throat and she froze. She let her hand fall into her lap with the other one. I walked across the room and grabbed the chair without taking my eyes of her. Then gently setting it in front of her I sat down.

"Tamao?" She shifts slightly in her seat.

"Yes President Rokujo-sama." Good she will talk. That will make things a lot easier.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Her voice was slow and sad just listing you could hear her pain.

"You do know, I would like you to tell me Tamao I am trying to help you." her body stiffens. Never a good sign. She could have just shut down completely or become angry.

"Why? Haven't you told the sister?" She sounded angry but also curious.

"If I had told the sister you would not be here. As to why I haven't told I just really don't want you to leave." She finally looks up into my face. I try to look strong for her sake but her eyes just looked ready to cry so I probably looked about as sad as she did.

"That makes no sense."

"It does to me. Tamao I really care about you. I want to help you. If you'll let me." She looks back into her lap.

"No. I want to be dead." She had such a sureness in her voice that my heart literally shattered. I pulled Tamao into my arms as hot tears slid down my face. She didn't respond so I hugged tighter.

"Why are you crying?" She sounded monotone and I just didn't know what to say. So I pushed her back onto the bed and crashed my lips into hers trying to make her understand. *KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK* I get quickly to answer the door finding Chikaru behind it.

"Good morning Rokujo-san. The sister has granted your request and says that Shizuma will be back around noon. How is Tamao?" I invite her in calmly with a gesture of my arm, then close the door silently behind me. I glance at Tamao as I take my seat again, while Chikaru sits on the opposite bed. Tamao was sitting up again and her hand was gently touching her lips.

"Me and Tamao we just talking but we didn't get to far. Tamao can you say hello please."

"Good morning Chikaru-san." her voice was a little happier than it was before but that could be because she knows Chikaru.

"How are you Tamao?" already knowing she didn't want to answer that question I stepped into the empty space before it got to weird.

"She didn't answer me ether but we need to talk of other things. If Shizuma is to arrive at noon we only have an hour to gather her things and bring them hear but I don't want her hear when they get back." Tamao had looked up realizing what we were talking about but he face was again expression less.

"I can take her to my room."

"I want to go outside." the sudden outburst startled both of us. We looked at Tamao, who had not looked up from her lap. Chikaru and I exchange worried looks.

"Only if you promise your not going to run away." I put my hand under her chin and bring her gaze to mine.

"I promise Rokujo-sama." She seemed to be true so I let her gaze fall again and look at Chikaru.

"Well I guess you can take her outside but try to stay by yourselves. No one can know about this. Right now though we are going to her room to get her stuff, will you come back her 5 to noon to get her?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to start calling you Miyuki from now on is that ok?"

"Yes its fine. Tamao you should call me Miyuki too." we all stand up seemingly at the same time and file out the door. Chikaru waved good by as we head in opposite directions. The halls were empty and silent all the way to her room. It seemed that no one was inside and I cant blame them it's a beautiful day outside. Tamao goes into the room first and I fallow. Its oddly neat, which was probably because of her. I just cant see Nagisa being orderly. She gathers her things quickly. I couldn't imagine how hard this was for her so I stood to the side quietly watching. When she finished I grabbed her bags then walked into the hall. She didn't fallow immediately but when she came out I couldn't tell how she felt. I left the room change orders on the door then once again we walked threw the silent halls. When we got back I had her set her things at the end of my bed first then she changed into a gray shirt and some plain jeans. With the few minutes we had left Tamao let me brush her hair.

"Miyuki-sama why did I have to change rooms? I'm not saying its bad, I am kind of relived."

"Tamao you can drop the -sama. I know its hard but believe me it will help if you don't have to stay in the same room as Nagisa-san." Tamao winced at her name. I put the brush down and walked around to the front of the chair. Her eyes were watering again. I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She reacted this time and put her arms around my neck. We staid like that until footsteps were herd coming down the hall. When I pulled back Tamao was smiling. She got up and fallowed me to the door assuming it was Chikaru but who was there surprised us both.

"Shizuma!" I could feel Tamao jump behind me and put her hands on my back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you up to Miyuki?" I back up pushing Tamao gently into a chair to let her into the room. As she comes in she motions someone from the hall to fallow her. Already knowing who is coming in I look to the blue haired girl as she withdraws and sinks again into her sadness.

"Ohyio Tamao-Chan!" no answer Nagisa looks confused at her friend and Shizuma looks suspiciously at me.

"She got sick last night at the party and I brought her hear to look after her. She hasn't really said much." Shizuma raises an eyebrow and holds up an envelope.

"That's odd? Are you sure its not because the rooms were switched?" I don't falter against her intense stair, keeping my easy calm.

"That just happened this morning. I asked the sister to allow this to prevent you from waking up the rest of the dorm by sneaking out at night." Nagisa tightens up with a cherry blush and Shizuma puts her arm around her shoulders. She laughs lightly.

"Well looks like miss kill joy likes me after all!" I smile and shake my head. Shizuma begins gathering her things littered around the room and even with Nagisa and me helping it took 5 minuets to get it all together. By that time Chikaru finally knocked on the door and came in. she didn't know what to say when she came in and I had to cover quickly.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be here to get Tamao 10 minutes ago she needs to go to the nurses." I gently prompt Tamao up and over to her. Chikaru keeps up the act in a second. Even I would had thought that that's what we were really planning.

"I had to stop and argument down the hall but I should leave and take Tamao now before she feels any worse." they leave quickly and I shut the door and turn around to a sex cut. Shizuma had pushed Nagisa down onto the bed under her and was in the process of moving up her shirt.

"SHIZUMA! I'M RIGHT HERE!" She looks up with a smile then stands pulling a still heavily blushing Nagisa into her arms.

"Gomen well just go finish in our room." Nagisa looked about ready to die from embarrassment so she was eager to leave, almost dragging Shizuma out.

* * *

Tamao's P.O.V

We hadn't gone far not expecting the meeting to take long. We went around the dorms and headed back to the room. Making that mistake we ran into Shizuma and Nagisa as they were heading back to there room. They stopped to talk but I didn't say anything. As they were leaving a letter was held out to me by Shizuma. I looked at her briefly then took it not wanting them to stay any longer. We continued to walk and I looked at the blank envelope wondering what was inside. Chikaru didn't ask about it and as soon as we got back to the room I went to the bathroom to read it.

Dear Miyuki

Our wedding plans are final and I look forward to finally seeing you this summer.

Your Fiancé

James


	4. Chapter 4

The whole roomed seem to spin. Miyuki. Miyuki is. Is engaged! What is going on! I THOUGHT! I THOUGHT!

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Tamao are you aright?" I cant answer her and the tears streamed down my face freely. I had locked the door but that wouldn't get me much time. I returned the letter to its envelope and threw it in the waist bin.

"TAMAO! OPEN UP!" I don't bother to wipe my eyes and as soon as I click the lock Miyuki throws the door open and pulls me into her arms. I cant help but cry harder.

"What's wrong?!" I don't answer. I just let her hold a limp body. When she pulls back her eyes poor into mine. an endless sea of concern churns violently behind her eyes. I shake my head and push past her to my bed. I lay down like a log and just looking at the ceiling, trying to take in the realization that I was alone. I listened as Miyuki moved about the room. I don't know what she was doing but it felt like hours had gone by in just a few minuets. Suddenly she climbs onto the bed and sits on top of me and goes for a kiss. I throw up my hands to stop her but she merely tangles her fingers in mine and pines them to the bed. I can feel hot tears stream down my face but at the same time I cant help but be aroused. She finally breaks the light kiss and I turn my head to the side trying not to sob.

"Why are you crying?" I cant answer I just shake my head. She lets my hands go but I leave them in place. She cups my cheek soft with one hand, gently rubbing her thumb on the soft flesh. Her other hand seemed to disappear till I realized it was ghosting over uniform playfully flicking the buttons.

"S-Stop" I don't want to say it but I cant let her do this when she is just going to leave.

"You don't want me to do you? That letter you read wont happen. I love you and that's all that matters right now and forever." I turn to look at her, she smiles. Again she kisses me but this time I respond. I slide my hands around her neck and when she slides her tongue across my lip I gladly let her in. I lost the battle before it began but as I savored the feeling of her warm muscle exploring my mouth I hardly noticed as she shed my uniform and tossed it to the floor. The air hits my skin and she pulls back to examine my body but I covered my self with my arms. She grins then began removing hers as well. As the cloth gave way to her creamy skin I let my guard down. She didn't stop where she had with me, instead she removed her bra and panties letting me take it all in. her skin looked soft and smooth. I shakily reached a hand up and she took it guiding it to her breast. She left my hand there and leaned down again to kiss me. It was short lived because she parted quickly to kiss down my cheek to my ear and finally to my neck. Her hands snacked around my back to undo the clasp. If fell my chest fall loss as she throws the bra to the floor. Her hand slides over a mound and kneads it gently before taking the nipple between her finger and thumb, pinching it slightly. Feeling the love bit in the making on my neck and the sudden pressure on my nipple I moan quietly. I feel her grin in my neck. My attention suddenly turns to her other hand as it slowly moves down my stomach. It slips under my panties and teasingly slides over my rose. I gasp at the light touch something iv never imagined. He lips leave my neck and capture my unattended nipple. I moan loader as she bits and sucks the hard numb, sometimes swirling it with her tongue. She slips my panties of and moves to sit between my legs. Her light strokes become harder and her lips move to my ear.

"Your so wet Tamao-Chan" Her word were lased with lust and I whimpered wanting more. She pressed closer to my entrance but drew back instead to pinch my clit.

"Do you love me Tamao?" I cant breath but every time she slipped her hand over my need I wanted to scream.

"Y-yes! I love you Miyuki!" she smiles and captures my lips in a bruising kiss before moving two fingers deep inside my hot flower. I scream and arch into her hand. She moves them fast and hard make me moan as loud as I can. I fist the sheets as I feel a coil start to wind in my stomach. As I start shaking Miyuki leans back in to put her forehead on mine. When the coil unwinds I shake violently and wrap my arms around Miyuki. I ride out the wave and fall back gasping for air. Miyuki slips out of my grasp and presses her fingers to her lips. I cant help but smile.

"M-miyuki." she smiles back and pulls me up into her arms. She stands and we move to the bathroom. Kissing me she jumps in the tub and turns on the water. Finally I get my breath back.

"Miyuki why are you engaged if you don't love him?" She merely closes her eyes and leans her head back. I let mine fall also to res on her chest.

"My parents but like I said I love you and that is not going to happen. Iv been excepted into a nice collage in town and I'm going to be a business major. Iv already got a job." I jut nodded and closed my eyes. Laughing she let the water out of the tube and dried me off. Already half asleep the minuet we feel into the bed under the darkness and warm covers I passed out.


End file.
